


The Return of Hope

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is running to Boromir's side before the Uruk-hai's body has fallen...</p><p>A follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/207476">The End of Days</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Hope

He is running to Boromir's side before the Uruk-hai's body has fallen, fearful his companion's wounds are beyond healing.

Three arrows. Not so many, but enough. Enough to shatter the frame of the man he loves; enough to drain his life's blood drop by precious drop. If Aragorn cannot heal the body, perhaps he can mend the broken spirit.

With words, he assures the Captain of Gondor that his honour has not been lost. With words, he promises to defend the White City, rekindling hope in the noble breast. And with a kiss, he pledges a love undying and true.


End file.
